2,6-dihalo-5-alkoxy-pyrimidine-4-carboxylic acids and esters are useful intermediates for the preparation of pharmaceutical and agricultural chemicals, such as herbicides. Conventional methods to form these compounds may be laborious, low yielding, and not easily scalable.